truejacksonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmy Madigan
Tiberius Jeeves "Jimmy" Madigan (Robbie Amell) is Max Madigan's nephew. He’s the mailman at Mad Style and has a strange obsession with mail, postage, stamps and all mail-related things. True has a major crush on him. Jimmy was born in Toronto, Canada and moved to New York as a young child. Jimmy's father is an astronaut. Characteristics and Traits Tiberius Jmmy Jeeves Madigan (Robbie Amell) is Max's nephew. He’s the mailman at Mad Style, and seems to have a rather unhealthy obsession with mail, postage, stamps and all mail-related things. He even named his mail cart Emma. True has a major crush on him. It‘s shown he returns True's feelings for him and likes her as more than just a friend, as he has helped her multiple times and even kissed her. Jimmy is in a band called Fire & Ice (formerly known as Diarrhea), though it was later revealed that he was kicked out of the band and replaced due to his poor drum skills. One of the songs was Hot to Trots. Jimmy's secret was that he had never eaten tuna fish. He had baby shoes with strawberries on the sides. He likes hot dog sundaes. Education 10th/11th grade Love Interests True Jackson True Jackson has a huge crush on Jimmy, the mailman and nephew of Max Madigan, yet she still keeps it a secret. Jimmy also has feelings for True, but True doesn't know it yet. Only Amanda knows about True's Crush. In "The Prototype", she and Jimmy kiss, and Jimmy walks out awkwardly. He and True share an intimate kiss at the end of "True Kiss", sparking the beginning of their romantic relationship.In the Valentine Ball True, Lulu and Ryan organized Jimmy wanted to go with True as more than friends she also wanted to go as more than friends but didn't want to come on as too strong so at the end Jimmy told her how he really felt. In "True Secret" they are shown to have a secret relationship and finally come out when Max disbands the no dating co-workers rule. Vivian Vivian is a model who visited Mad Style and end up being Jimmy's date to the Last Minute ball, instead of True. However, in the next episode "The Dance", it kinda shows that Vivian and Jimmy broke up. Vivian is played by Victoria Justice. Sienna Perry In the episode "True Kiss", Sienna becomes a replacement to Jimmy's former co-worker Hank, and the two spark a short lived romance. They're relationship makes True jealous and could have been the end of "Trimmy" (True and Jimmy). The two shared a love for mail and end up going to a Mail Ball together. Jimmy ends up leaving Sienna and going back to True. Quotes *You call him Mr. Madigan. I call him uncle Max. *No. If I do, then the machine wins. *No. But I can hear you! *Thanks, True. *Fire and Ice! *What? I got the internship! Thanks, but I'm going to have to turn that down. I don't want to miss out on things here. *looks at picture of True and Him*. Category:People Who Work at Mad Style Category:Males Category:Main Characters